Natsu is not cute but cool
by Foxmania
Summary: After a hangover Cana wakes up with the idiot of the guild. What happens when she learns that they had sex the night before? How is she going to deal with it? And what about Natsu?


Natsu x Cana

Cana's POV

"Oh my head" I said when I woke up, but didn't open my eyes, with a hangover "the party yesterday was one of the best" I said since I didn't remember from yesterday 'I wonder what we were celebrating again and I drank so much' I thought

"The fact that gray finally asked Juvia out" a voice answered

"Thanks" I said 'wait who is that?' I thought and opened my eyes to see a naked Natsu

"Good morning" he said and kissed me right on the lips

'What the hell is he doing here? Boys aren't allowed in fairy hills' I thought and he stopped before looking me with a questioning expression

"What are you talking about silly? We are at my house" he said with his grin

"How do you do that?" I asked him

"Do what?" He asked

"You read my mind, I didn't open my lips so tell me how you did it" I said and he laughed a little before looking at me

"You mean like that?" I heard but saw that he too didn't move his lips

"How is that possible?" I asked amazed

"It is possible because we are mates now" he answered me

"Mates?" I asked and he nodded "you mean we fucked?" I asked and he nodded once more. We stayed silent for a while before he broke the silent

"You regret it, don't you?" He asked in a hurt voice and I felt sad for him

"It's not that I regret it. I just didn't want this to happen because I was drunk" I said

"But you are always drunk" he complained

"Exactly" I said

"Eh…" he didn't understand

'He is cute when he doesn't understand something' I thought and giggled

"I'm not cute. I am cool, you are the cute one in this relationship" he said and I blushed

"Can't we stop reading each other's thoughts? It feels very weird knowing that you can hear me" I said and he pouted

"Oh come on. I want to hear your thoughts" he said but I raised an eyebrow and showed him that I was serious "if you want me not to hear your thoughts then say loud 'thought lock' and I won't be able to hear yours" he explained and I did as he said

"Did it work?" I asked and he nodded

"Yes now I can't hear yours but you can hear mine" he said grinning and I ordered him to say thought lock so I wouldn't hear his thoughts too and he did as was ordered

"Now go ahead and put some clothes on. Also give me mine back" I ordered him and he obeyed every one of my orders "now you'll never talk about this to anyone" I said

"You want me to forget about yesterday?" He asked

"Yes, that would be better" I answered

"You will forget about it too?" He asked and I nodded

"Yes, I will. I seriously didn't want to have a relationship with someone in the guild. It would be awkward if it was someone else, but since it is you, I don't have to worry since you are different from the others" I said and left his home and went to the guild

'I wish no one saw us' I thought and walked toward the guild.

At the guild

"Mira give me a barrel" I shouted

"Here is your barrel Cana" she said and gave it to me "so how was your night?" She asked

"Why do you ask?" I asked her wanting to know if she had seen me and Natsu

"Well when I saw Erza earlier she asked me if I had seen you since you weren't home last night" Mira smirked

"Yeah I passed out at a park" I lied

"Hm that's boring" she said and went so serve Macao and Wakaba

Some hours had passed and a lot of members had come, but he still hadn't appear

"Hey Cana" Lucy came to me

"Hey Lucy" I said as I finished my 6th barrel

"I was wondering if you have seen Natsu. I want him to go on a mission with me since my rent is due to next week" she said

"Sorry can't help you. Haven't seen him all day" I lied again

"I wonder where he is. I am a little worried about him" Lucy said as left

'He should be fine. I mean he is Natsu, I don't have to worry about him' I thought and ordered another barrel.

Three days after

'It's been three days since I last saw Natsu at his place'

"It's very weird for Natsu disappearing like that" Mira said

"Indeed, and it had to be now that the other dragon slayers are on missions" Erza said

"You think he is okay? I am worried about him" Lucy said and the girls giggled

"Admit Lucy you like him" Mira teased her

"Humph!" I thought out loud

"Did you say anything Cana?" They asked me

"Me? Nuh" I acted as if nothing had happened 'shit. I said that loud. More importantly, why did I say that? It's not that I like Natsu. Lucy loves him more than me so why should I care about him?' I thought and decided to take a walk

"Cana? You are leaving? You haven't finished this beer" Mira said

"I want to take a walk today since it's a good day" I said and she nodded.

*sigh*

'Its pretty boring at the guild since that idiot hasn't come' I thought about him again 'just stop imagining about him brain' I said to my brain

"No way. Natsu makes you feel different" my mind said

"Shut up" I shouted and the people around me backed away from me 'fuck' I thought

"I'll just go home and sleep" I said but didn't walk to fairy but instead I was at Natsu's house

"Natsu are you home?" I shouted and knocked the door. Since I didn't hear an answer I opened the door and saw that it was a mess as always.

"Where could he be?" I asked my self and saw a note at his bed

_'I will be gone for a while Happy. Something happened and I need time to think. I don't know how long will that be. You can live with Luce or Wendy 'till I come back._' was written in the letter

"Natsu left?" I asked and remembered the last day I saw him "it's my fault" I accused my self "fuck it's my fault that he left" I shouted and started crying. That night I slept on his bed, more like passed out from crying there.

"na…ana…Cana" I heard a voice "Cana what are you going here?" The voice asked me

"Natsu?" I asked but when I opened my eyes I saw Happy

"No it's me Happy" he said "so tell me what are you going here?" He asked

"I'm sleeping" I answered him

"Don't you live in fairy hills? Why are you sleeping in mine and Natsu's home?" He asked and then smirked "you liiiiiike him" he teased me and I blushed

"Shut up cat. I was just looking for him" I shouted embarrassed

"Yes now that you are talking about it. I wonder too where he is" he said and I remembered the note I saw yesterday

"I found this yesterday" I gave him the note

"Natsu wants to think?" He shouted "something serious is going on. We have to found him quick or his little brain might get burnt" happy shouted and I couldn't help myself and giggled at what he had said

"Happy. Natsu is a fire dragon slayer, his brain can't get burn" I said

"Oh yes you are right I forgot" he said "anyway go tell the guild that he is fine" he ordered me

"And what are you going to do?" I asked him

"That's easy" he took out his wings and started flying away from me "I'm going to fish" he shouted and left me

"Tch that cat" I said and walked toward the guild

"Hey Cana you are a little late today" Mira greeted me

"Hey Mira I have something to tell you about Natsu" I said and got her attention

"What is it did you find him?" She asked me

"No I didn't find him. I passed from his house and found a note that was saying he needed time to think" I said

"To think? About what?" She asked

"About his relationship with a girl" I answered

"He had a girlfriend?" She whispered at me and I nodded "tell me more" she said

"You need to give me five barrels of booze first" I said

"Deal" she agreed and gave me what I wanted

"Well as it seems he spend the night with her" I started

"He slept with her? On the first date? I didn't expect that from Natsu" she said and I nodded

"Anyway, the next day the girl kinda regretted what happened and left him alone on his house before going to do her usual job" I said and drank the first barrel

"Wow that must be hard for Natsu. He was left at his own home and you know how Natsu is. He is the guy that loves very quickly and so much" Mira said and that made me feel awful "wait a minute" she said and I got up to leave "I said wait" she grabbed me "how do you know all of that?" She asked me as I gulped

"You know I…" I didn't know what to say

"Oh my god" she said "you are that girl" she whispered and I blushed

'Shit I have been caught' I thought

"It's you, admit it. That's the only way for you to know before me" Mira said

"Ok fine it was me" I admitted

"You and Natsu? I would never have thought about it" she said

"Yeah me too but as it seems it happened" I said

"So what are you going to do?" She asked

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

"I mean what are you going to do with him? You said that you were the reason that Natsu left to think. So I am asking you what are you going to do with him when he comes back" she explained

"I don't know" I said

"Tell me Cana how did you feel about Natsu before this happened?" Mira asked

"I never thought about him like that. I admit that he is hot but nothing more than that" I answered

"And what do you feel about him now?" She asked

"Well I don't remember lot of things from the night that we slept together but when I woke up next to him I felt…" I whispered the last part blushing

"Sorry what was the last thing? I didn't hear you" Mira said and I blushed even more

"I said…" I whispered it again and Mira giggled

"Let me guess. He makes you feel safe and warm inside and what else? I said safe, warm, oh yeah with him you feel different. You feel more like a woman instead of a drunkard" Mira said and I hid my face on my arms "hehe I didn't know that you were so shy Cana" she teased and I told her to shut up "as it seems you want him back, don't you?" She asked and I slowly nodded

"I do want him but I'm not sure that he will want me after what I said to him" I said

"Don't think like that, think positively" she said to cheer me up

"Even if I think positively Mira there is no chance that he will choose me. I mean I have zero chances against Lisanna and Lucy. Natsu will choose one of them" I said

"Don't say that Cana. When someone is in love everything can happen" she said and I said I would go home and think

When I arrived to fairy hills I saw that Wendy was back

"Hey kiddo" I greeted her but she stared at me "are you okay?" I asked her

"Oh…um…hello Cana San" I saw that her cheeks had turned red

"Hey why are you blushing?" I asked her "is it because of Romeo?" I teased and she blushed even more

"No…it's not because of Romeo kun" she said and I raised an eyebrow

"Then what is it?" I asked

"You…and Natsu San" she said and it was now my time to blush

"How do you know that?" I asked her

"You have his scent all over you now" she answered "since you are mates now every dragon slayer knows that you belong to Natsu San" she explained

"What do you mean I belong to him? I am not some property to be owned" I said a little annoyed at what I had just heard

"Em sorry. I meat that you are married to Natsu San" Wendy put it in other words

"Married?" My whole face burnt from embarrassment

"Yes" she answered

"Em thank you Wendy" I said and went to my room

'Im married? And to him?' I thought and laid to my bed 'what should I do now?' I hugged my pillow 'wait a minute! I can hear his thoughts' the idea popped in my mind

"Thought unlock" I said and tried to hear his thoughts but nothing happened 'damn what wife tells her husband to leave after they have sex? I'm a terrible wife' I thought and went to sleep

Natsu's POV

'Its been four days since Cana told me to forget about that night. Little did she know I'm a dragon slayer and I can have only one mate' I thought how miserable I was

"damn what wife tells her husband to leave after they have sex? I'm a terrible wife" I heard Cana's voice

'She unlocked her thoughts?" I thought and waited to hear something more

"I wish I had never told him that. I wish Natsu was here" she thought and I couldn't believe it

'I must be dreaming' I thought

"Mira is right I want him back" she said and I started smiling "when he comes back I'll kick his ass for leaving me all alone" she said and I gulped "Pf what am I thinking? There is no way I would do something like that. I wouldn't beat him. He didn't do anything wrong, I was the one who made him leave" she kept thinking about me "Natsu…please come back" she thought and then she must have fallen asleep because I couldn't hear her thoughts anymore. I run back to magnolia as fast as I could and I reached fairy hills the next morning.

End of Natsu's POV

Cana's POV

I woke up pretty early and did my usual routine. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and teeth. After that I put my ordinary clothes and went to the guild.

'Hm I should go do a job since I don't have money for beer' I thought and heard someone laughing 'who is laughing' I looked around me but saw no one 'whoever laughed at me I'll show him what happens when someone laughs with me' I thought and heard another laugh before seeing Natsu in front of me

"Na…Natsu" I said shuttering 'is it really him? I'm not dreaming again, am I?' I thought and he grinned

"No you are not dreaming. And did you thought again? That means that you have been dreaming about me" he laughed and I blushed

"Shut up" I said and he leaned to kiss me 'his lips are hot' I thought and responded back

'Yours are sweet' I heard him thinking and we stopped the kiss to take a breath

"I'm sorry for what I said. Don't ever forget anything that has to do with me" I said and he nodded before I slapped him

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked

"That was for stopping the kiss" I said and he kissed me again

"Let's go to the guild to take a mission. Just the two of us"

"Okay" I agreed his offer and he carried me bridal style "hey what are you doing Natsu?" I resisted at first

"I'm carrying you to the guild" he answered

"I can see that. I meant why are you doing this?" I asked him and he stop before looking in my eyes

"What do you mean why? I think the answer is obvious. Because I love you" he said and I blushed

'Idiot! Making me feel so embarrassed' I thought

'Sorry, but you are so cute when you blush' he thought and I blushed even more

"Thought lock" I said and hid my face on his chest

"Hey come on I want to hear your embarrassing thoughts about me" he said and I hit his chest "hey everyone" Natsu shouted when we entered the guild

'Shit! There are so many people in here. I'm so embarrassed. I am sure that they are shocked' I thought and saw that only Mira and master were in the guild

"Hey Mira. Hey gramps" Natsu greeted them and let me down

"Good morning" I said looking away

"You are together now aren't you?" Mira asked excited and I slowly nodded

"Of course we are" Natsu said and kissed me once more

'How does he make me feel like that? Usually I'm not shy around guys' I thought

"I'm so happy for you my kids" master started crying from happiness "they grow so fast" I heard him whispering

"Natsu go take a mission please" I said and he nodded

"So Cana" Mira smirked "see? I was right. When someone is in love everything can happen" Mira said and I nodded smiling

"Mira we are taking this one" Natsu showed her the mission and took my hand

At the train

"Natsu didn't you have motion sickness? I see that you are pretty well even now that the train is moving" I said and he laughed

"Since we are mates now my weakness and power is you. So I only have either to kiss you or sniff your sweet scent" he said and leaned to kiss me

"What's the mission about hot lips?" I asked him

"You know the usual. We have to beat a monster again" he explained

'I want to kiss you again' he thought

"Go ahead" I said and closed my eyes

'You have so good lips. I love you. I love your sweet vanilla scent. I love those lips of yours. I love your hot and sexy body. I love everything about you' he thought while kissing me

"Thought unlock"

'I love you too' I thought and we kissed until we arrived at our destination

"Let's go to the hotel first and then we can go to the clients house" I suggested and he took my hand before we went to the hotel

"Hello" a young woman greeted us

"Hello" we greeted her

"We would like a room with a king size bed" Natsu said

"Of course sir" she said and gave us the key "sir, miss I know that you are young so we would like it if you could be as quite as you can" the woman said but Natsu didn't understand

"Um yes okay sure we will" I said blushing and dragged Natsu away

"What did she mean?" He asked

'She meant about sex. She wants us not to be loud' I thought

'Pf like help I can do that' he thought and I punched his arm 'hey it's not my fault that I love you so much that I can't hold my urges' he thought and made even more embarrassed

"Shut up" I said and he laughed "leave your bag here and let's go" I ordered him and he nodded

At the clients house

"Hello, can I help you?" a man opened the door

"We are fairy tail mages and we are here for the mission" I said

"Oh welcome mages please come in" he welcomed us

"Dear, who is it?" A woman said

"We are here for the mission" Natsu said

"Oh do you want me to bring you something? Maybe a cup of tea?" She asked

"No it's okay you don't have too" we said

"Tell us about the monster" Natsu said and the man nodded

"It's more like a giant worm" he said "it comes out only at nights" he added

"We saw it when we were coming back from the mountain" his wife said

"Don't worry we will take care of it" Natsu said and I nodded

"Thank you" they said and we left

"So what are we going to do now? I mean we have plenty of hours till it gets dark" I said

'How about we go on a date?' He thought

"Okay I don't have a problem" I said

"Let's go eat something" he said laughing

'Wow that's so Natsu-ish' I thought

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" He asked

"Oh nothing. I just thought that you would actually do something romantic" I said

"I can do romantic stuff" he complained

"Then show me" I said and he raised me like a princess

"Cana will you please accompany me on this date? How about we go and eat something? My treat" he said and I giggled

"Sure but only if you kiss me" I said and let him carry me

"Deal" he said and kissed me not one but ten times not that I minded that much "let's go here" he pointed a café

"Okay just let me down" I said

"No way I want everyone to know that you are mine" he said and went in carrying me bridal style

"Hello sir and miss" the waitress said blushing

"Hey" Natsu greeted her

"Please come and sit here" Natsu followed her and placed me down

"What would you like?" She asked

"I will take the whole menu" Natsu said

"Ill take a salad" I ordered and she nodded before leaving to take our orders

"Why did you order only a salad?" Natsu asked me

"Why did you take the whole menu?" I asked him

"Because I am hungry" he answered

'I took the salad because I wanted too' I thought

'Is it because you think that you will get fat if you eat something else?' He asked me

"Maybe" I answered looking away

"Don't worry Cana in my eyes you'll never be fat" he grinned "I'll love you no matter what" he said and I smiled at him

"Thank you" I said and saw him blushing 'hey what did I say and you blushed?' I thought

"No you didn't say something. It's your smile. You are so beautiful when you smile" he said and luckily for me the waitress brought the food

"Thank you" we said and started eating

I finished first and waited Natsu to finish

'He is somehow cute' I thought without realizing

'Im cool not cute' he thought and I giggled

'Yes you are cool' I admitted

"Wanna take a cake?" He asked and I nodded

'Later we will go drink a beer' I thought and he agreed

"Here is your cake" the waitress said and we looked at her

'You don't think that she can read minds, do you?' I thought and glanced at Natsu

"Sorry how did you know that we wanted a cake?" He asked

"Fufufu" she smiled "well you are a couple and all couples order a cake" she said

"Oh thank you" I said and she nodded before leaving us

"Hey let me feed you" Natsu said and sat next to me "say ah" he ordered me

'There is no way I'll do that' I thought

'Come on please do it for me' he pouted and I gave up

"Ah" I opened my mouth and he fed me

"Good girl" he said and kissed me

'I won't forget that' I said a little mad and he laughed

"Let's go and take a walk" he said and I sighed before hugging his arm

"No we are going to drink now" I said

"Okay but we won't drink a lot. I don't want you to get drunk" he said and I laughed

'Me? Excuse me! Do you know who are you talking too? I'm Cana alberona. There is no way I'll get drunk with just a drink' I thought proudly and heard him laugh

"Okay let's go and drink then" he said and went to the nearest bar.

When the night came

"See? I told you i wouldn't get drunk with just five barrels" I said

"Yeah, you are amazing" he said and gave a kiss on the cheek

'Idiot' I thought pouting and heard him laugh

Suddenly the ground started shaking and we knew that worn was coming

'Be ready' Natsu thought and I nodded

"There" he shouted and the worm came out from the ground where he pointed

"Wow it's huge" I commented as I saw that the worm should be at least 12 meters

"This should be fun" Natsu said and we started fighting it.

When we finished beating the worm it exploded and it covered both of us in slime

'Fuck, yucks that's disgusting' I thought

"My scarf for gods sake" Natsu shouted and started sniffing for some reason

"Come on let's go and take a bath. There is lake nearby" Natsu suggested and I nodded

At the lake

"That fucking worm. Look at how it made me. Do you know how difficult it is to clean the slime from my hair?" I said to Natsu as we were cleaning ourselves

"Cana from now you are going to wear a shirt" he said

"Why? I feel good with just the bra" I said but he hugged me by my waist and looked me in the eye

"You can wear the bra if you want but you are going to wear a shirt" he said

"Why?" I asked him

"Because I hate it when people stare at these" he said and grabbed my boobs

"Oh so you are jealous, aren't you?" I teased him and he shook his head

"Why would I be jealous? I know that these are mine. I just don't want perverts to look at you" he said and rested his head on my neck

'How sweet' I smiled "I'll think about it" I said

"Hey! How can you say that when you call me sweet?" He said and I giggled

"I have you already so you can prevent the perverts from looking at me" I said

"Great I just had the best idea ever" he said and ordered me to close my eyes

'What is it?' I thought

"Wait and minute and you'll see" he said and I felt something around my boobs

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked him and opened to my eyes

"Here now they won't be able to see them" he said with his grin

"But…but Natsu this is your scarf. It's very precious" I said 'I can't accept it! What if something happens to it?' I thought and he laughed

"Cana! You are far more precious to me than anything or anyone else in this world. Also you don't have to worry about the scarf. It's made from scales" he said and I kissed him

"I love you" I said and rested my head on his chest

"I love you too" he said and we got back to the hotel to sleep.

The next morning

I woke up first and felt Natsu's hand around my waist.

"Good morning" he said

"Good morning to you too" I kissed him "get up. We have to get paid" I said trying to get up but he pouted and hugged me tighter

"Let's lay some more"

"No Natsu. Come on I want to get back to the guild" I said

"Why? They can wait a little more" he said

'If we are back by the noon, then tonight we might have some fun' I thought

"What are we waiting for? Let's go" he got up and wore his clothes

'Hm men they only think about sex' I thought and heard Natsu laughing

"You can call it make love because I show you how much I love you" he said and started kissing me on my neck

"Natsu don't do that" I pushed him away "I'm trying to change now" I said

"Here you forgot this" he put his scarf around my neck "now everyone will know that you are mine and I won't have to worry about perverts seeing your boobs" he smirked and I smiled before giving him a sweet kiss

"You are the best boyfriend I ever had" I said

"And I will be the last" he kissed me this time and I giggled before we left home.

The End


End file.
